Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer or the like, includes a fixing device configured to fix a toner image onto a sheet (recording medium).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fixing device including a fixing belt (refer to “fixing film 20” of Patent Document 1), a cap member (refer to “driven ring 34” of Patent Document 1) configured to be attached to an end part of the fixing belt and an elastic member (refer to “elastic member 33” of Patent Document 1) configured to be arranged between the fixing belt and the cap member.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei10-48977